My Little Hero 108 - Heroes are Magic
by AnayristheDragon25
Summary: After a battle, First Squad is sent to a strange world filled of colors, magic and...ponies? Now, the heroes of Big Green will need the help of the Mane 6 to return back home before it's too late! An adventure of friendship, magic and parties all over, following our favorite heroes through the land of Equestria and battling the most thought foes. Will they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

MY LITTLE HERO 108: HEROES ARE MAGIC

Chap 1: The Amulet

It was another common day on Hidden Kingdom and that could mean only one thing…

Alarms sounded off in the tactical room of First Squad, everyone gathered around the table as the red light flashed.

-Commander ApeTrully is in trouble! – Mr. No Hands exclaimed – First Squad, DEPLOY!-

The five, most skilled warriors of Big Green: Lin Chung, Mighty Ray, Mystique Sonia, Jumpy Ghostface and Mr. No Hands, pulled off the taps from the seats, revealing launch tubes and hopped in them.

They shortly reached the turtles hangar, where each one of them landed on top of a turtle with metal treadmills.

A signal beeped and the Launch Staff pressed a giant button, the heroes were shot out of the base and on-route to the rescue of their commander.

Later, the five heroes reached a forest with a large clear path in the middle. It didn't take long to the enemies to show up.

In fact, a giant chameleon with an enormous grey bell like armor stood along an entire army of smaller chameleons with treadmills and big cannons on their backs.

Sitting on top of the giant chameleon was High Roller, the evil trickster, with a smug grin on his face. Just by seeing him, you wanted to kick him outer space.

Commander ApeTrully, Big Green's leader, was tied up to a tree like a salami and the Zebra Brothers, the lackies of High Roller and the ones who should guard the prisoner, were sitting and reading some comic books.

-Well, well, looks who is here…- High Roller smirked.

First squad leaped off the turtles and stuck a fight pose, ready to battle.

-Release Commander ApeTrully! - Lin Chung ordered.

-Oh, yeah? I think not! - the evil emperor said – Chameleon Tank Army, attack!-

The tanks fired cannonballs and the heroes, who dodged and returned fire.

Lin Chung twirled his bamboo staff and then shot sharp bullets at the chameleon tanks, knocking out cold some of them. He dodged the cannonballs that were flying toward him and then charged in battle.

Jumpy Ghostface covered his face with his ears like a ninja mask and pulled out a jump rope, using it to create a force shield that deflected the cannonballs. He charged toward the chameleons and destroyed their cannons.

Mr. No Hands, in flight, shoot darts at the chameleons. It wasn't effective against their armor but he used the distraction to kick the chameleons away.

Mystique Sonia twirled her tongue, creating a powerful gust of wind that knocked back some chameleons. The others tanks did the same, creating a counter-wind that almost blow Sonia off balance. But Yaksha reacted quick and pulled from under him a small block of ice.

-Well trough, Yaksha – said Sonia. She then created again a wind that, mixed with the cold of the ice stone, froze the Chameleon tanks in solid ice cubes like chameleon icicles.

Mighty Ray kicked and punched enemies here and there, until a cannonball flew toward him and blasted him a few meters away. He got up angrily.

-You want to play though, eh?! Then let's play though – he pulled out a banana from his jacket and, with a disgusted face, swallowed it.

-I am Mighty Ray! - his eyes glowed with electricity – FEAR MY EYEBALLS! –

Thunders shoot out of his eyes and electrocuted the chameleon tanks. A faint scent of burnt lifted in the air as the chameleons fell to the ground, knocked out.

The enemy army was soon outnumbered, which allowed the heroes to advance. As the battle went on, Lin Chung reached for the commander and untied him.

-Thank you – ApeTrully said as he got up.

The heroes regrouped and both they and the villains ended up in a standoff.

-High Roller, surrender immediately! - Mr. No Hands ordered.

The evil emperor was, of course, angry that his army had failed.

-You think you won? You are wrong! - he barked.

-Come on, we beat you up every time - Mighty Ray said, crossing his arms, annoyed.

The evil emperor's anger melt away fast and he grinned.

-I won't be so sure. Specially now I have THIS!- High Roller showed a strange object.

It was a gold and silver amulet, with the shape of a horseshoe with a spear coming out of its center's base and a pair of feathered wings for each side.

-What is that?- asked Sonia.

-You'll soon find out…- the emperor smirked – Zebra Brothers!-

The two zebra suddenly jolted up scared, dropping their comic books.

–Ah, yes, we are on it!- they said. Sparky Black and White pulled out of nowhere an ancient paper and started to read what looked like a poem.

_By the sun of the day_

_By the moon in the night_

_By the season in way_

_And the stars so bright_

_To another world the gate will open_

_And the realms of magic will soon be discovered_

As they read the scroll, the strange amulet began to glow with a silver and golden light, like it was pouring energy from itself.

-I don't like this…- No Hands muttered –commander, it's better if you go to a safe place with the turtles – he suggested.

The commander nodded and he, and the turtles, went to his behind some trees, sticking out to see the outcome of the battle.

First Squad struck a defensive position, ready to defend themselves from anything that may happen. The strange amulet glowed intense by the second.

However, the glow died down.

-What? - exclaimed High Roller as he checked the Amulet –what happened?! -

First Squad looked at their surrounding, quite confused.

-Uh, was that all? - Mighty Ray asked, not impressed.

-Don't be so confident…- Lin Chung said, still alert to the surroundings.

The silence was broke by the flash of a lightning and the roar of a thunder.

Startled, the fighters looked up to the sky, seeing it was covering by big, dark storm clouds. In the center of the storm, the clouds started spiraling and a whirlpool formed out of them. It's center glowed with a bright light and it's edges were like a dark blue mist with sparkles.

-What is that thing?!- exclaimed Mystique Sonia, shocked.

Before anyone could answer, a strong wind started dragging leaves and small rocks toward it. Everything that wasn't anchored to the ground was being sucked into the storm, including the heroes and the villains.

-Watch…out! - Jumpy shouted as the wind started to pull them in.

-Everyone, brace yourselves! -

Quickly, everyone grabbed to something or someone to don't be sucked into the whirlpool.

Lin Chung stuck his staff to the ground for support, he grabbed Mystique Sonia's hand to help her, Yaksha grabbed Mighty Ray by the leg, while he grabbed Jumpy's paw, and the rabbit used his jump rope to grab Mr. No Hands by the feet so that he couldn't be dragged into the portal. ApeTrully, along with the turtles, were holding on the tree that had hid behind, they too in the same situation.

-This I bad! – ApeTrully said.

-The wind is too strong! – Sonia called out, her voice barely audible as the wind roared fiercely.

-I feel like my eyeballs are going to pop out! - Mighty Ray shouted, his eyeballs almost falling out his orbits.

-I'll end up stripe-less it this goes on! – Sparky White gasped, feeling the slight sensation his stripes were going to be ripped off.

-Let's get out of here!- High Roller said.

The chameleon queen was about to turn around, but the strength of the whirlpool was too strong and eventually she and the villains ended up sucked into the portal.

First Squad was trying it's best to hold on, but they too start to lose their grip. Suddenly, a tree fell off and the force of the wind dragged it toward the heroes.

There was no way to duck from the incoming tree and

-AAAAAHHHHH!- Everyone screamed as they fell, disappearing in the light.

Thunders roared and the whirlpool distorted wildly, before it quickly grew smaller until it disappeared in a burst of sparkles.

The clouds dissipated and the forest become quiet, like nothing had happened (maybe except for the few cannonball marks here and there on the battlefield).

Cautious, First Squad's turtles come out of their hiding spots with worry. The rest of the chameleon army, instead, had fled in fear, since their queen was too nowhere to be found.

Commander ApeTrully was lying on the ground, unconscious and worn out. One of the turtles approached worried and nuzzled the Commander's arm.

ApeTrully groaned and slowly got up.

-Oww…what happened? - he asked confused as he rubbed his head.

The turtles sighed relieved to know the commander was ok but then they started squeaking fanatically, trying to explain what just happened.

The commander listened and realization stuck him. He looked around and his fears were confirmed.

First Squad was gone.

-Oh, dear…-

Author notes: first chapter! Yay! :D

I'm sorry if it's rather short and crappy, but I'll try to make better chapters later…I'll eventually re-upload the chapter if someday I'll get inspiration. Thank you for reading and I'll see you next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Falling Stars**

A tall, white Alicorn with multicolored wavy mane and tail walked over to her chamber's window before using her magic to open the doors wide.

Princess Celestia stood at her chamber's balcony, watching her sister, Princess Luna, lowering the moon over the horizon.

The princess closed her eyes and concentrated. Her horn glowed with a golden aura as she casted the spell. Slowly, the sun started rise from the mountains, cleaning the night for the day.

Suddenly, both sun and moon stopped on their tracks and lowered over the horizon until they disappeared.

-What…?! - Celestia said in disbelief.

A circle grow out of thin air into the sky, it was black and glowing with a white halo which turned red, blue and finally purple.

From its center, a group of falling stars shot out of it and separated, falling in different places of the Everfree Forest. Once the lights disappeared in the trees, the circle vanished with a flash, leaving a few sparkles behind.

Celestia stood mouth agape and with her eyes wide, trying to process what had just happened.

A flash of blue magic appeared behind her and Princess Luna stepped out of it, approaching to her sister.

-Did you felt it?- she asked concerned.

Celestia recomposed herself and sighed – Yes…I did-

-What was that?- Luna questioned.

-I don't know…but I recognized the magic able to do so…- the white alicorn said as she returned to her room – I will do researches in the ancient books. If it is what I think it is…then we must be prepared for anything – she said as she entered.

Luna watched as her sister disappeared from view. She turned again to the Everfree Forest with concern in her eyes, sighing and hoping that anything it was, it wouldn't be any catastrophe.

- Later, in some place of the Everfree Forest…-

Lin Chung slowly woke up, the sunrays blinding him and dizziness blurring his mind. He got up in a sitting position.

-Awww…- He groaned – What happened…?-

The memories of the battle returned to his mind. Last thing he saw was the light and then nothingness. He looked around in search for his teammates, but he realized that he was alone and no one of his friends was in sight.

–I must find them – he decided.

Lin Chung tried to stand up, only to fell back on fourth.

Something wasn't right. He felt fine but different. He looked at his hand, only to stare at it with wide eyes.

He had no hands…he had a hoof! A dark grey furred hoof!

-What the…- he said.

Lin spotted a small river by and managing his best to walk up to it, he saw his own reflection.

He was no more a human, he was a pony!

He was a tall, dark grey pony with black and white eyes. He had a horn on his forehead that pierced his hat and he had a couple of feathery wings on his back. His mane, resembling his hair, was light grey while is tail was purple. He was still wearing his brown wrist bands that somewhat combined with the light colored hooves.

He had also a strange mark on his side; it showed his purple staff with a bamboo shoot hitting the center of a white and black target with a red spot in the center.

He stared surprised at his new form

-That amulet did something, but for now, I must find my friends…- he said in determination and adventured in the forest.

-Outside of Ponyville-

Twilight Sparkle and her friends were having a nice picnic on a peaceful hill; the day was just perfect for their reunion.

Pinkie Pie, being herself, had brought along a basket plenty of cupcakes and sweets of any type. Rainbow Dash was lying on the grass with her sunglasses, relaxing. Rarity was using her magic to set things on the picnic such as dishes and glasses, careful to order them in the 'fancy' way. Applejack was taking a nap, covering her eyes with her Stetson hat. Fluttershy instead was collecting some flowers in a near spot and Twilight was sitting on the grass, reading.

-Ah, what a delightful day for a picnic! - Rarity chanted.

-Yes, and hopefully nothing, and absolutely nothing, will ruin it - Twilight smiled – This day is gonna be just…-

The ground start shaking and, out of nowhere, a stampede of bunnies, ducks, birds and squirrels, followed by a very slow turtle, ran past by the ponies lifting a cloud of dust.

-…fine? – Twilight asked confused. Her mane was messy after the critters stampede.

Fluttershy was surrounded by the tiny animals, they all were squawking and chattering worried. The pony gasped in concern as she listened to the little animals.

-Oh, my…- said timidly Fluttershy.

-*Cough*, 'shy, *cough* what's wrong with them?! - asked Applejack as she and the others were coughing dust. Pinkie had sneezed and a few streamers came out her nose.

-They said there are strange 'things' which fell off the sky last night- the pegasus answered as she tried her best to calm down the agitated creatures, which were pointing fanatically at the Everfree Forest.

-Twilight! Twilight! - someone shouted.

The ponies turned to see Spike, the purple baby dragon, running up to them like a mad.

-Spike, what's wrong? - asked Twilight.

Spike panted as he tried to catch his breath. – *pant*…I've got…*pant*…a letter…from…*gasp*…Princess Celestihuu…- he said, taking out the scroll, before fainting.

Twilight levitated the scroll up to her and read – 'My faithful student, Twilight sparkle…'

"_Last night, a strange phenomenon has occurred and a group of mysterious falling stars has appeared in a…rather unusual way…, landing in different places of the Everfree Forest._

_My sister, Princess Luna, is in control of the stars, but tonight's rain was unexpected and we suspect something magical is going on._

_I would be glad if you and your friends could find those fallings stars and report back to me any discover you'll make._

_However, you must be careful. There's might be something unknown to us all of Equestria and we need to beware. _

_I would not ask you such a mission if I hadn't complete trust in your qualities to succeed._

_I know I can count on you, Twilight._

_Your mentor, Princess Celestia'_

-What were you saying about 'Nothing will ruin it'? - asked sarcastically Rainbow Dash, making a poor imitation of Twilight's voice.

-Weird falling stars?! I wonder how they could be. What if they are aliens? Will they be friendly? O will they suck our brains with a straw like a milkshake? - Pinkie asked with a smile.

The other ponies rolled their eyes at Pinkie's antics.

-Ah don't think there are things like aliens, sugar cube - Applejack said.

-However, it has to be very important if Princess Celestia wants us to check on them…- Twilight said. She turned with a determinate grin – Girls, we have a mission, who's with me?-

-Are you kidding?! Of course we are! - Rainbow dash said confidently.

-Okey dokey! - Pinkie smiled.

-Oh, hum…I am…if it's ok…- Fluttershy whispered timidly.

-Of course we'll go with you, dear - Rarity said.

-Eeyup! - Applejack nodded.

–Then that's settled… – Twilight smiled - Girls, let's do this! –

- Later -

-Is everypony ready? - Applejack asked.

The others nodded in agreement.

The six mares were standing in front of Everfree forest's entrance, each one carrying a colored saddlebag filled with a few provisions and a map, beside something else… like Pinkie with her streamers and Rarity with her fancy green hat.

Twilight took out her map and showed it to her friends.

-To make the search easier, we should split into Search Parties. So…Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Pinkie Pie will be one…-

Rainbow Dash saluted, Rarity nodded and Pinkie hopped up and down with excitement.

- While Me, Applejack and Fluttershy will be the second search party. Ok?-

Applejack tilted her head up proudly and Fluttershy just nodded.

-Perfect. And remember, we will meet here in 5 hours. If you find anything, Fluttershy or Dash will come warn the others, or I or rarity will shot a magic signal…-

-Got it – Rainbow said confidently.

-Ok, let's get to it! - Twilight said determinate.

The ponies entered the forest and soon, they split into their search parties. However, no one of them could actually help but feel a sensation of worrisome. They were, after all, searching for something they never see or even the Princesses knew of, and it was probably dangerous.

One thing was sure; things would get serious later….

-With Twilight, Applejack and Fluttershy-

Time went on as the tree ponies were walking through the forest, careful to anything might happen or jump out of the plants.

The Everfree Forest was infamous for the many dangerous plants or animals which lived in there and anything could turn into a deadly trap if not careful…

-Hum…Twilight, do you think the aliens will be friendly? - Fluttershy asked as she looked around nervously in fear.

-Don't worry. There aren't things such as aliens or anything paranormal - Twilight reassured. But some scientific part of her was curious to know what the mysterious things were.

Applejack spoke up – So…what do we do once we found those things? -

-Well…I don't know either…but I'm sure we'll think of something. First, we need to find them…- Twilight explained.

Suddenly Fluttershy screamed. Or, well…more like squeaked in a high pitched tone.

-Fluttershy! What happens? - both the unicorn and earth pony asked alarmed.

The shy Pegasus was covering in fear, pointing a hoof toward a dark patch in the trees. A pair of eyes, burning with yellow-like-torches stared threatening at the three little ponies.

Applejack stomped her hoof in the ground, while Twilight charged her magic, ready to attack.

The eyes stepped closer and closer, but then a sunray lighted the dark up, revealing a couple of fireflies that flew off.

The two ponies sighed in relief, looking slightly annoyed and Fluttershy got up.

-…ehm…sorry- Fluttershy apologized with a tiny smile.

Twilight sighed - No, its okay. This place is getting to our nerves-

Applejack kept on walking – Come on, girls, there is no need to be scared. Everything is going to be …-

As she walked, she stepped on a strange vine that hissed loudly.

-Okay?! - the cowmare stopped.

The vine moved by itself and then revealed to be a plant looking like snake, with the head resembling a chunk of wood and sharp, yellow eyes.

-Eeek! - Fluttershy screamed.

-RUN! - Twilight yelled.

The ponies panicked and ran blindly. The snake hissed threatening at them until the three were too far to be reached, disappearing in the forest.

Once the mares were far enough, they stopped to catch breath, slumping in the ground panting.

-Whew…that was a close one…ya okay, 'shy? - Applejack asked.

-Y-y-yes…I think…- she said a little frightened.

-What about ya, Twi? ...- the cowmare asked.

No response.

-Twilight? - Applejack asked.

No response again.

The two mares looked at their surroundings, but the purple unicorn was nowhere to be seen.

Fluttershy and Applejack exchanged worried looks.

-Oh, no…-

-With Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Pinkie Pie-

-I can't wait to find those aliens. I bet they have tentacles and lots of eyes. Or maybe they are aliens who can use colorful glowing swords and can move objects around with mind force. Or maybe they are some tiny-meany aliens, which can turn into fruits if kicked a 100 times. Or wait! …What if they are friendly, giant robots which can transform and are fighting a war against big bad robots?!-

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes annoyed; listening to Pinkie Pie's ranting about how many aliens there could be outer space.

Rarity, by the other hoof, wasn't less.

She was doing her best to try don't touch anything dirty around her. She was almost tiptoeing on her hooves every time she had came across a puddle of mud or sliding under a branch like a military mare, to keep her mane and tail in perfect condition.

They hadn't met anything unusual or dangerous since they entered the forest, but despise how wonderful it seemed, Rainbow Dash was seriously lurching for some action.

-D'aargh, I'm bored! - Rainbow said out loud.

-I have an idea! What if we sing a song? It will make things fun! - Pinkie Pie said happy.

-Pinkie I think it's not…- Rarity tried to say only to be interrupted as the party mare begun singing a song.

_Come aboard and bring along all your hopes and dreams!  
Together we will find everything that we're lookin' for,  
ONE PIECE!  
Compass left behind, it'll only slow us down,  
Your heart will be your guide, raise the sail, and take the helm,  
That legendary place, that the end of the map reveals,  
Is only legendary 'till someone proves it real,  
Through it all, through all the troubles and through the heartache, and through the pain  
Know that I will be there to stand by you, just like I know you'll stand by me!_

(Pinkie hopped into a big fallen tree)

_So come aboard and bring along all your hopes and dreams!  
Together we will find everything that we're lookin' for,  
There's always room for you, if you wanna be my friend!  
We are, we are on the cruuuise!  
We are!_

She made a slide with her upper hooves open wide as she finished the song, but then she stopped. Rarity had a horrified look, while Rainbow Dash was making a 'oh snap' face.

-Ey, what's up? - asked the confused Pinkie.

As to answering her, she felt a few tugs on her mane. Looking up, her eyes met the scary, red glassy eyes of a bat.

Or better, many bats attached into her puffy mane.

Pinkie Pie froze and then she jumped five meters in air, her mane and tail propping straight as she screamed. –BATS! BIG SCARY BATS! - Pinkie yelled and zipped away.

The bats, now freed, started flying confusedly around, screeching wildly above the ponies' heads.

-Not my mane, not my beautiful mane! - Rarity shouted as she tried to cover herself.

-I'll save you -

Rainbow Dash zipped up to the swarm and doing so, she activated some sort of 'thunder blast'. The light shining from it made the fruit bats screech of surprise and flee away, scared.

-Ah, that will teach them! - Rainbow Dash said proudly.

-Oh, dear. That was awful…- Rarity said as she dusted herself off. Suddenly, then she noticed a little particular- Uh…Rainbow? ...Where is Pinkie? -

Rainbow Dash's mane and tail flattened – Uh-ho…-

Author notes: confound these ponies and lectors! Hope you liked.


	3. Chapter 3

**CH 3: MEETINGS**

-Applejack! Rainbow! Pinkie! Fluttershy! Rarity! Girls, where are you? - Twilight shouted.

She waited for an answer but no one comes. She growled in irritation.

When she and the others ran away from the vine-snake, she ran in the wrong way and has gone too far. She realized too late her mistake but didn't dare to come back, fearing the snake was still there.

Just to rub salt to the wound, she lost her saddlebags, maps and provisions in the run.

-Sigh…is anypony here?! – the unicorn grunted, frustrated.

Suddenly, she heard rustling noised behind some trees. They sounded like hoof steps pacing back and forth.

Twilight smiled hopeful – Oh, thanks Celestia. There IS somepony here! –

She trotted up to the trees but carefully peeked from behind the bushes she was hiding into.

Her smile faded and horror replaced it once she saw what was in the other side.

Biting and gnawing at some old bones, there were three big creatures looking like wolves made out o timbers and wood. They had menacing yellow eyes and sharp fangs sticking out of their mouths.

-T-t-Timberwolves! – Twilight muttered, shaking in fear.

She slowly backed away as silent as she could be. However, she was too focused on her moves that she didn't notice the twig behind her and she stepped on it.

CRACK!

Twilight froze in fear. The Timberwolves perked up to the sound and instantly turned to her.

-Oh, no…- Twilight whispered.

The wolves got up, their cruel, hungry eyes never leaving the unicorn as the three of them begun to approach.

One of them pounced but the pony reacted quickly. She fired a magic beam that pushed back the Timberwolf, sending it crash against a tree. The monster exploded and its twigs and leaves scattered on the ground.

The other two wolves stared surprised but then they got angry and turned to Twilight, roaring ferociously.

Far taking over, the purple unicorn ran away screaming, with the Timberwolves pursuing her close by.

-HELP! – Twilight shouted desperate – SOMEPONY, ANYPONY, HELP ME! –

She ran wildly as fast as her hooves could carry her, but the thick vegetation made her escape more difficult.

Suddenly she stopped, finding a big rock that was as tall as a wall blocking her path.

She turned to ran back and choose another way, but the wolves leaped out the forest and had her cornered. The third Timberwolf that Twilight thought to have defeated was with them too.

Twilight stepped back fearfully until she bumped against the rock. Looking up, she realized that it was too tall to jump over and its sides were too plain to climb.

The monster approached and Twilight pressed herself against the wall, looking around and her mind racing in search for a solution. Unfortunately, there was none. She was trapped!

Scared, she closed her eyes and tried to shield herself with her hooves.

A Timberwolf jumped at her…and was blasted away by a purple beam.

Twilight shook in fear but opened her eyes again, only to stare in amazement.

Standing protectively in front of her, with open wings, there was an Alicorn but it wasn't Princess Celestia, Luna or Cadence. This was a stallion Alicorn with dark grey coat and shoulder length, light grey mane and long purple tail. He wore a tan hat with a pair of brown hoof bands.

-Stay away from her! – he spoke in a brave, husky voice.

The Timberwolves turned angrier than before and growled. One of them pounced at the ponies but they dodged in time.

The Alicorn reacted quickly and bucked the wolf in the face, pushing it back and dodged when the wolf tried to lash at him with its claws.

He turned and charged up magic, blasting a beam that sent the Timberwolf crash against a tree.

Twilight couldn't believe her eyes. A mysterious Alicorn was fighting off three Timberwolves, big twice its size, and all by himself!

She realized that the third Timberwolf was nowhere to be seen, but it clearly didn't run away. A heavy silence fell but the stallion didn't let his guard down, looking and listening to his surroundings.

A bush moved slightly behind him and the wolf leaped out, its jaws wide open and claws ready to strike.

-Look out! – Twilight shouted.

Already aware of it, the Alicorn jumped high and hovered over the ground thanks to his wings.

The wolf attack failed and the stallion landed on top of its head, smashing it's on the ground and knocking the monster out cold.

Twilight was frozen on her spot, with her eyes wide open and her mouth agape in amazement. She was too shocked to even notice the Alicorn had leaped off the defeated wolf and was approaching to her.

-Are you ok? – he asked concerned.

Twilight stared a few more until she snapped out of it and stood up.

-Y-yes…I'm fine – she said.

Now she could take a better look at him, she noticed he had black and white eyes and he was pretty tall. Maybe a few inches taller than Luna but still shorter compared to Celestia.

Twilight was about to thank him for the save but she stopped as she noticed something odd. The twigs and timbers were floating and gathered around the Timberwolf that was still unconscious like if it was a magnet.

-Oh, no…- she gasped as realization stuck her.

The Alicorn noticed and turned as well, he too surprised.

The twigs and timbers joined, some grow and other changed shape. Soon, nothing was left from the three wolves but in their place there was a much bigger threat: King Timberwolf.

-ROAAARRR! – it roared so strong that it's force pushed back the two ponies.

-Take cover! – the Alicorn ordered as he leaped in the action.

Twilight didn't complain and quickly went to hide behind a tree, witnessing the battle from her hiding.

The Timberwolf leaped to bite the Alicorn, but he ducked and bucked the monster in the face. The wolf shook its head and lashed. The stallion was incredibly fast and agile, dodging the attacks with great precision and focus.

Still, king Timberwolf was a tougher opponent than before. He had become stronger and faster despite his size and a lash of its claws could chop a tree in half.

The grey pony was giving the monster a rough time but he couldn't keep on dodging the blows forever and he begun to wear out of energy.

In a moment of distraction, the wolf hit the Alicorn and sent him crash into the rock wall.

-Argh! - the Alicorn cried in pain. He slid off the wall and lay on the ground, unconscious.

Twilight gasped in horror as the Timberwolf approached to the fallen Alicorn, ready to finish him off.

'_This is bad…If the monster leashes at him…_' Twilight thought – I have to do something! - she said with determination.

She jumped out her hiding and fired series of magic shots to the monster, catching its attention.

-Don't you dare put a claw on him! - Twilight demanded.

The monster turned to her, glaring furious but then it gave a roar of surprise and begun bucking like a wild animal.

Twilight then saw the Alicorn had recovered and, while she was distracting the wolf, he had jumped on top of the wolf's head.

-Your battle is with me! – he said.

The monster snarled and bucked, trying to pry the Alicorn off without avail. Soon the monster begun to worn out and the two ponies caught the opportunity.

Twilight charged her magic and the Alicorn jumped off the Timberwolf, joining the unicorn as well and his horn glow with a bright, purple aura.

The two fired a blast of magic way powerful than the previous one. It pushed the wolf back, sending it crash against the rock that broke by the impact and buried the monster under the debris.

Both Twilight and the Alicorn panted tiredly but stood up. The wolf was unconscious and would have stayed that way for a time. Finally, the battle was over.

-That…was…amazing! – Twilight said happily.– Thank you sir. Thank you so much for saving me – she thanked gratefully.

-I must thank you as well for saving me – he smiled as he bowed respectfully.

Twilight blushed a little and chuckled – Oh, uh…it was nothing, really. Eheh…-

-My name is Twilight Sparkle…- the unicorn introduced herself -…what's your name? –

He smiled friendly at her – I'm Lin Chung –

-Oh dear Celestia! – Rarity complained – All these branches are ruining my beautiful tail! And I'll take hours to get all this mud off my hooves! –

Rainbow Dash grunted irritated and cursed the lack of clouds that day. Maybe stuffing some in her ears would ease the pain of listening Rarity's 'complaining'.

-Would you please stop that?! – Dash said loudly.

-I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash – Rarity said – but this place is so…wild. We have to find our friends before something bad happens. We lost Pinkie and we have no idea where are we…can this get any worse? –

A loud roar startled both ponies and a Manticore leaped out, blocking their path.

-Like that? – Rainbow asked sarcastic.

The monster roared and leaped at the ponies but they dodged a lash of its claws.

-So you want a piece of me, uh?! – Rainbow boasted – Then come n' get it! -

She zipped up to the Manticore and dodged a snap of its jaws with a sharp turn to the left, before she begun whizzing around.

Rarity helped by throwing some rocks at it with her magic.

-Take this, you ruffian! – she said as she threw the rocks.

Rainbow was still confusing the monster, but it lashed with its tail, hitting the pegasus's side and send her crash against Rarity. Both bumped into a tree and fell to the ground, dizzy.

-That's it…Manticores aren't my stuff- Rainbow said with little stars dancing around her head.

The ponies huddled together; scared as the Manticore was standing in front of them licking it's whiskers like a giant predatory cat.

-Oh, if Fluttershy was here…- rarity whimpered.

Suddenly, a loud shouting echoed in the forest, making everyone stop on their tracks.

-Watch where you're going, banana brain! - someone shouted.

-Me? You are the one tripping on your own feet! - another voice barked.

The voices cried out, followed by the sound of twigs snapping and leaf rustling. Finally the owners of the voices come out…or better 'rolled out' the bushes, tangled one another.

One was a red earth pony with short black mane tied up in a rhomboidal ponytail and a messy yellow and black tail. He had yellow eyes with red irises and wore a red hat and red hoof bands with two small thunder-shaped symbols on them. His cutie mark represented a thunderbolt with a banana in the background, enclosed in an orange comic styled hit.

The other was a white unicorn pretty much like rarity but she had short black mane and long silky black tail. She had blue eyes and blue lips and wore a strange pink hat with pointed ears with long sleeves attached to it. The mare's cutie mark was a green flute made of bamboo and a bun growing out from a black vine.

-Who's the one tripping, again? - the white mare asked sarcastically.

-Shut up! - the red pony retorted.

Both looked up and noticed the ponies huddling each other and the big weird monster (at least for them) looking puzzled at them.

-Uh…are we interrupting something? - the red pony asked.

The Manticore snapped out and roared ferociously.

-That answers you question? - the white mare said.

The monster leaped at them, but the ponies moved out of the way.

-The kitty-cat wants to play? - The red stallion grinned, smashing his hooves together – Then let's play! -

He ran up to the Manticore and head butted it in the guts, pushing it back by the force of the hit.

Rainbow Dash, finding her bravery back, straightened herself and Rarity up before joining the battle.

The monster got up, snarling angered before leaping at the ponies. The four dodged and start running randomly to confuse the beast. The creature, out in confusion, attacked its nearest target: Rainbow Dash.

The pony karate - bucked the monster in the nose, making it stumble backward where he was met by a punch of the red stallion.

-Take that, kitty cat! – he taunted.

-Ehy, not bad for an earth pony – Rainbow said.

The Manticore was stunned but a small rock come flying at it made it focus back. It looked at Rarity and the white mare, the purple mane unicorn with a small rock in her magic grasp and looking threatening.

The Manticore targeted the pony with the pink hat that looked harmless and pounced at her.

The white mare smirked and then shot out an abnormally long blue tongue – Ker-bleh!-

It hit the monster like a whip, strong enough to make the creature stumble backward, where it was met by a punch in the nose by the red pony.

-Oh dear…- Rarity said –That was…well…- she wanted to say it was quite disgusting, but she didn't felt good on telling her that – Odd…-

The red pony ran up to the monster and bucked its paws, but it had no effect and the monster lashed at him, sending him fly a few meters away.

-Ow…You're a though guy, that's sure…- he said dizzily. He shook his head and stood up again.

-This thing isn't going down! – Rainbow said as she dodged a lash of the monster's tail.

The red pony took out a banana and swallowed it, making a rather disgusted face.

-I am Mighty Ray! – he said – FEAR MY EYEBALLS!-

Thunderbolts shot out from his eyes, hitting the beast with a full blow.

When the lights shut down, the monster stood shakily with its fur burned and straightened up by the bolt. It then looked again at the ponies but then it screeched like a little girl and ran away.

-Ah! You can't stand a chance against Mighty Ray! – the stallion bragged, full of himself.

-Show off…- the mare with the pink hat scoffed. She turned to Rainbow and Rarity to ask if they were alright, only to find them staring wide eyes at them.

The mare tried to break the ice –Hi, I'm Mystique Sonia – she said – and this is Yaksha –

The pink hat waved a sleeve, chittering happily.

-And I'm Mighty Ray! The strongest warrior in the world! – the rd pony boasted.

Sonia rolled her eyes and slapped him in the head. Doing so, the red pony's eyeballs literally popped out of the eye sockets.

-Ehy! - he complained – Get back here! – he said as he begun to search for his eyes.

That was when Rarity fainted and Rainbow just kept staring, jaw dropped.

-Maybe we should give them explanations…when they wake up…- Sonia sighed.

Pinkie Pie hopped gleefully as she searched for her friends, tuning 'Giggle at the Ghostie' as she went on.

Her tail suddenly twitched furiously, making the pony stop. She grabbed her tail and narrowed her eyes.

-Twitchy, twitchy tail…- she thought, but then she gasped and ran for cover. She hid under a big tree's root that spurted from the ground and covered her head with her hooves.

-Aaaahhh! – someone screamed and before crashing in the same spot where Pinkie was standing a few seconds before.

Pinkie peeked from the root she was hiding and gasped.

It was a light grey/blue pegasus stallion with wooden cuffs on his front hooves and wore a yellow hat looking like helicopter. He had black mane and black eyes. His cutie mark represented a dark cloud with a green turtle shell looking like a military hat.

The pegasus managed to pull his face out the ground and grunted irritated.

-Darn it…- he spat as he stood up – Why, in Hidden Kingdom, it happens to me?!-

Pinkie's amazement turned into a huge smile full of excitement.

…And since Pinkie Pie is Pinkie Pie…

-HI!-

The pegasus gave a startled 3 meter high jump but then he fell on his back.

-Ouch…- he groaned.

-Oopsie…sorry for that – Pinkie apologized with a small smile.

The pegasus stood up, a little annoyed – Uh, It was nothing…anyway, who are you? –

-Oh, I'm Pinkie Pie. The 'Super Duper' party organizer in all of Equestria! And who are you? - The pink pony asked.

The stallion dusted himself off with his tail – I'm Mr. No Hands –

Pinkie giggled.

-What's so funny? – No Hands annoyed, asked arching an eyebrow.

-You have a funny name. You don't have hands, silly, you should be more like 'Mr. No Hooves'. If you want to talk about hands you should meet Lyra – Pinkie said.

She then gasped in realization – Wait! But if you're new here…that can only mean one thing! – she said seriously.

The pegasus froze for a moment, fearing that she found out something.

But then the pony leaped and shouted – A PARTY! – she beamed.

Mr. No Hands stared at her quizzically, sweat-dropping in confusion.

–What?! I don't have time for this! – he said serious – I must to find my squad – he said as he start to 'walk' away. Since his front hooves were tied together, it gave him a hard time to get used to it.

-More pony friends? – Pinkie asked excited – That's great! I lost my friends too. I'll help you find your friends so we can also search for my friends, so we can get more ponies to party ad have more fun! - Pinkie just made her 'logic'.

The pegasus rolled his eyes, but she was right.

-Ok, I will help you find your friends too – he said.

-Really?!- Pinkie asked. No Hands nodded but then he was crushed into the pink pony's bear hug

-Thank you, thank you, thank you! – Pinkie Pie said.

-You're welcome…- No Hands said with a small smile – …but please, can you stop hugging me? I can't…breathe…! – he gasped as his coat begun to turn dark blue.

-Ups, sorry – the pony said as she let go.

Mr. No Hands and Pinkie started searching for the others, but they took just a few steps before the party pony begun shooting questions like a talking Minigun.

-Oh, by the way…do you and your friends like parties? Do they like to play 'Pin the tail on the pony'? Oh, and your friends like eating cake? And blah, blah, blah…- she asked.

-Miss Pie, is this really necessary? – the pegasus asked.

-Of course, silly. That's what friends do. You know, you are sort of cranky, but not cranky-cranky; you're a cranky-nice. I know a cranky donkey but now he's nicer. I guess that's my talent. Make friends with everyone! –

She then put a hoof around Mr. No hands, pulling him in a friendly hug.

-And I feel we all are going to be the 'Bests Friends Forever'! isn't that great?! -

Mr. No Hands sighed….- This is going to be a very looong day…-

-D-do you think we can find them?- Fluttershy asked timidly.

-Don't worry, sugar cube. We'll find them- the cowmare reassured, even if she wasn't sure as well.

-I hope they're all ok. The forest is scary…- the pegasus said.

-Calm down. They know how to handle any of those critters we met once…- Applejack said, remembering the strange creatures of the forest.

Suddenly, Fluttershy screamed and jumped in a bush.

-What happens? - Applejack said, ready to fight. She noticed a big shadow projecting against a big rock…only to be Fluttershy's own shadow.

-Ehm…sugar cube? It's just your shadow- Applejack said.

The pegasus opened her eyes – Oh…right…sorry - she apologized.

-You have tah' calm down, parder. I'm here and we are going to find the others so don't worry…- the earth pony reassured.

Out of sudden, a bush rustled behind the mares, startling them.

Fluttershy paled –Oh, my…-

Applejack took a defense position, stomping her hoof on the ground like a bull ready to charge. Fluttershy hid behind her, covering in fear.

The bushed kept moving and suddenly, a white and black bunny hopped out of it.

It was a little bigger than Angel bunny and it had black ears and a black fur collar on his neck. The critter had a scar on the forehead and his eyes were red and black. He had a strnge mark on his flank, a crown with a jump rope and a carrot.

Applejack gave it an odd look – What in tarnation …?!-

-A bunny! - Fluttershy squealed, all fear forgot.

She ran up to the bunny (accidentally tackling Applejack) and cuddled it in her hooves.

– Aww, you are the cutest little thing ever! - she said.

-The-hee…thank you- the rabbit giggled, blushing slightly.

The two ponies' eyes widen in surprise.

-That thing can talk?! - Applejack said in disbelief.

-Wow, I never see a talking bunny - Fluttershy smiled – Oh…My name is Fluttershy-

-And ah'm Applejack – the cowmare said.

-What's your name, little guy? - asked the pegasus.

-Me…Jumpy Ghostface! - the bunny chirped.

Applejack then noticed the strange mark on the bunny – A rabbit with a Cutie Mark? Well, I didn't see that coming…-

The bunny hopped out of Fluttershy's hooves and waves his paw – Jumpy…have to go…- he said.

-Wait, go where? The Everfree forest is dangerous – Applejack called out.

-me…must find…friends – the rabbit said determinate.

-Are you lost? – Fluttershy said concerned – I'm sorry…we lost our friend too…-

-Well, maybe we can try tah find them together – Applejack suggested.

The rabbit thought of it, but then he nodded – Me Ok…-

Jumpy sat on Applejack's back, with Fluttershy following close behind as they started to walk down the forest.

-Oh, my…a talking bunny. Can I ask you a few things? Like how's the rabbit's life? – the pegasus asked.

The rabbit king nodded -Yes…what you…want to know? – he asked.

-Absolutely everything – the pegasus said.

So this is it…the adventure had just started for out heroes…but little did they knew, as groups and meeting had just formed…no one of them noticed the strange eyes hiding in the shadow which were looking at them.

In fact… as Twilight walked in the forest, followed by Lin Chung, she didn't notice the pair of glassy eyes spying on them. The shadow grinned and chuckled darkly.

The warrior stopped on his tracks as he sensed something and turned to where the shadow was hiding.

He looked around suspiciously, but he couldn't find whatever was spying on them. It was already gone…

-Come on, Lin! – Twilight called out.

The warrior turned to follow the unicorn, still alert but he was sure about one thing…they would meet this stranger again.

Author notes: wew….Longest chapter so far…and look! Bad guys preview! See ya next chapter!


End file.
